Crimson Cerulean
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: A second chance, Cerulean and Crimson clashed, they would forever change each other's lives. No matter the consequences, both stained by blood, both stained by the past, but can they help remove the stains together? Kuja x Vincent Valentine, yaoi fic, M rated, slight mentions of past Vincrecia. other mentions of Garnet x Zidane and Cloud x Aerith.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairings: Kuja x Vincent; mentions of: Cloud x Aerith, Garnet x Zidane, and past tense Lucrecia x Vincent

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Chapter One: The Mansion

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Cerulean eyes slowly opened, he groaned as his body was pained to move. He coughed, blood pouring from his lips a bit...where was he? How was he there? Was he not supposed to be...dead? He slowly sat up and looked around, his mouth was bleeding, his body hurt, but he was...alive, he was breathing somehow.

_"Kuja"_

He looked around curiously, where did that voice come from anyway? He gripped his forehead and groaned in more pain.

_"Your soul drifted into the life stream." the voice now more clear was a female one._

He looked up and saw a woman standing there, long braided hair, green eyes, wearing pink.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_"The one who guides the souls of this world...you are not of this world. Unfortunately the fates of your world wanted to give you a second chance on it, they truly did but they did not have the power after Necron's defeat, at least they said it would take too long. Your soul was then pushed out of that world and into mine where I could grant you a second fate, however there is a price." she said._

Kuja looked confused but he nodded once. "What is that price?" he asked.

_"The fates have told me I can return as well and you can remain here with a full life if you prove yourself, you must save the life of another on this planet, you must prove yourself worthy of this second chance." she said._

"And if I fail?" he asked.

_"Then you come back to the life stream with me trapped for all eternity." she said._

"But what of your fate? They said you could come back if I prove myself?" he asked curiously, poetic tone to his voice.

_"I have yet to find the power to return fully, I have tried for years now myself. But your soul is different, your soul contains remnants of your world's power, but the only way I can access that is if you succeed. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but even if you don't succeed I am not in this for myself. I am granting you your second fate, even though they warned me it could back fire horribly on me." she said._

Kuja nodded and sighed. "I understand, I don't know how this will go." he said.

_She smiled and shook her head. "I believe in you." she said. She then disappeared right before his eyes._

Kuja slowly stood up, his bloodied clothes needed to be immediately thrown into waters and cleaned but he was much too weak to do that yet. He remembered what he'd done on his world, the good choice he'd made at that very end to save Zidane and them, but it was also...yes Zidane had tried to save him but he couldn't. His brother couldn't do everything he supposed. He gripped his arm as a surge of pain through it, but his teeth were gritted and he limped forward, his cerulean eyes looked around as he slowly found his way into a town. The town was deserted, there was no one there, not now.

Kuja looked around with frustration, he made his way to the abandoned in and found a few first aid packs laying around, he idly wondered why no one was there but he simply couldn't find out at the moment. He wrapped up his wounds as best as he could and cleaned them of course. He then magically washed his clothes with the snap of his finger, yes his magics still worked, that was good. Though he noticed they weren't quite as powerful on this world, this world's natural magical energies were weaker then his original world, thus of course his magics wouldn't be as strong. He walked out of the abandoned inn and looked around, there was a sign that was barely legible now, it read Nibelheim.

"Nibelheim?" he asked himself.

It was confusing, somehow the name itself seemed so simple, the town was so small as it was, yet the air held such a mystery, an enticing mystery that he somehow was curious about. Kuja had never been the truly curious type, perhaps it was because he planned things out so methodically and plotted before he walked. But there was no way to plot out or plan out this, he was thrown here without a clue about the place, without anything to go on. And he had to somehow survive.

_'I'm not sure I can do this and not let her down...somehow this seems impossible even though it shouldn't be.' _he thought to himself.

Kuja shook his head and spotted a mansion, ah yes a mansion was a good sign, normally mansions in small towns like this held most of the answers because money held most of the answers. He walked up to it and slowly knocked on the door, but it creaked open on its own. Kuja slowly walked in, the boards creaked, spider webs caked the place, and dust was the spider web's friend. He wrinkled his nose mildly in disgust but he took a moment to look around.

"No one here either from the looks of it, how peculiar, why would she rebirth me in this place if there's nothing here for me?" he spoke to himself quietly.

Kuja then heard the door shut behind him from a wind that seemed to come from nowhere, well that wiped the thought from his mind that she re-birthed him in the wrong place and he was supposed to leave town. Perhaps it was logical that he'd gone into town first and she knew he might find something there?

"Who are you?" spoke a voice from the shadows.

The voice was deep, definitely another man's voice. Kuja looked up with cerulean eyes and looked around.

"Someone is there?" he asked.

"Again I ask, who are you." said the voice.

"Kuja." he said simply.

He used to have longer introductions but none of those titles meant anything in this world where he simply had nothing.

"Why are you here?" asked the man as he appeared from the shadows a gun pointed at Kuja.

The first thing Kuja noticed were the blood red eyes, they held so much emotion in them, then he noticed the gun and the claw that held the gun. He also noticed the man's clothing, that red cape and the tattered edges it had.

"Answer me." the man said in a serious tone.

Kuja looked at him. "I don't know." he said.

The man looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Leave." he said and put the gun in its holster.

Kuja folded his arms. "I have no intention of doing that." he said.

The man looked at him. "Why not?" he asked.

Kuja walked over looking at him. "Because I have no idea where to go." he said.

The man looked at him. "Midgar." he simply said and turned away.

Kuja sighed. "And how shall I find this Midgar?" he asked.

"I don't know, that's your problem." said the man.

"Actually it's yours." said Kuja.

Vincent was becoming increasingly annoyed, what did he want? Why would he say that?

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I rather like it here." said Kuja looking around.

Vincent looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?" he asked.

Kuja smirked, oh yes he'd found someone to tease and push the buttons of, he was enjoying himself now, though Kuja was normally one to keep more to himself at times, there were other times he grew wary of such things, especially with what he had learned in his death, that he was alone and yet somehow Zidane had come to his side even after everything, when he had finally been honest Zidane had forgiven him and come for him in the end.

"Because it's interesting." he said simply.

"Why is it my problem you can't find Midgar?" asked Vincent.

"Because if I can't find it I'm just going to stay here, and you stay here so we'll end up living in the same place, thus it is your problem." said Kuja.

Vincent pinched his forehead. "You're a child." he said.

Kuja shook his head. "I'm not actually, so tell me, what is your name?" asked Kuja's formal tone.

"Vincent." the man said simply.

Kuja smirked. "Well Vincent, do you eat?" he asked.

Vincent looked confused by the question but simply nodded. "Why?" he asked.

Kuja smirked. "Because if I'm going to be staying here then I'm going to need sustenance as well, I assume there's a kitchen around here somewhere." he said.

"You can cook?" asked Vincent skeptically.

Kuja flipped his silver locks of hair back. "But of course I can. I had to learn it despite being a noble to survive." he spoke.

"I highly doubt you won't burn the place down." said Vincent with an unamused look on his face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my cooking you know, I asked for your opinion on your stomach." stated Kuja.

Vincent shrugged. "Do whatever you want." he said before looking away.

Kuja smirked and turned away, well winning that man over would be harder then winning the Canary over after all he'd done in her world. Still he didn't mind, he rather liked a challenge, he'd always been a rather ambitious person as it was. Kuja found himself intrigued by the closed off Vincent, he knew not of why he was so closed off, but he did know that this man was just letting him stay there. He had to try and see where this could go.

_'You never really had...friends. No only Zidane truly cared for you, well and your sister somewhat but not really. Don't allow this to pass right through your hands Kuja.' _he thought to himself.

Kuja moved into the kitchen and began to clean it magically of course while he sat around, Vincent came in and saw Kuja floating in mid air and waters magically cleaning everything.

"How are you...doing this?" he asked in shock looking around.

Kuja looked over at Vincent. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Vincent looked at Kuja. "Do you have materia?" he asked.

Kuja looked even more perplexed. "What is materia?" he asked.

Vincent looked even more confused, and that's when Vincent spotted the silver tail on Kuja that was hidden underneath the white cloth attached to his cod piece. Because Kuja was sitting in mid air the tail could be seen.

"You have a tail." said Vincent arching an eyebrow.

Kuja folded his arms. "And?" he asked with mild annoyance that someone would bring that up.

Vincent shook his head. "I guess it's none of my business what you are and how you do things." he said.

Kuja stopped floating and looked at Vincent then down at the floor. "I'm a genome." he said.

Vincent turned back to Kuja looking at him with crimson red eyes.

"In my world magics come so easily to some of us, I myself am a sorcerer, and though they are not as strong as they were on my world, I can still use them on this one." he explained.

Vincent nodded simply. "Alright well good to know you don't have materia." he said.

Kuja nodded, he was curious why Vincent did not ask him what a genome was, but at the same time he didn't really want to explain that, not just yet. Vincent walked back out and Kuja looked around for any supplies of food, he found scarce amounts of food, in fact aside from some apples and potatoes nothing else could be found. Kuja sighed and decided to wait to cook until after he went into town and scoured the shops. "Well at least they left their spices here." he said with a sigh.

In his world he could make food magically appear, but in this one his magics just weren't strong enough to do that. He took the thing back to the mansion, with some flower he'd found he began to make an apple pie and with the potatoes he had he began to prepare them for mashing. He couldn't do much else with the lack of supplies around.

"I guess he doesn't eat most of the time." said Kuja under his breath.

As he thought about it, neither did he for that matter but Genomes were still mortal, a fact that still drove him to being rather bitter. Even now if he didn't do whatever it was he was supposed to do then he'd die again. But alas he decided this time he couldn't worry about it.

_'I died once...this life is just a bonus.'_ he thought to himself.

Kuja's ambitions now lied elsewhere aside from his own life, he wasn't sure what drove him to want to be in that mansion or around the man that was Vincent. He knew nothing about him, but something...perhaps a similar story of being alone was the reason he was there. Still as he glanced back at Vincent he was curious, curious as to what this man was and why he was alone. Kuja looked back at the cooking, the pie's smell was wafting through the house. Vincent walked back in.

"I don't eat often." he said.

Kuja nodded. "Neither do I." he said.

"How did you get these...supplies?" asked Vincent.

"In town, I grabbed whatever I could find." he said.

Vincent sat down looking a the food curiously. "You cleaned." he said in observation.

"I have plans to clean more." spoke Kuja.

"Why?" asked Vincent.

Kuja smirked. "Because if this place is to be my new home then I want it to be more...home-like." he said.

Vincent looked around. "This place is the home of nightmares, not a place to be called home." he said.

Kuja chuckled. "Perhaps but a home can be made." he said.

Vincent looked at him with doubt, and Kuja served them their food, they ate quickly, Vincent was surprised it was somewhat good. He hesitated to ask, Kuja could cook, but how and why? This man seemed spoiled so why would he even have that skill? He didn't ask it, he couldn't. Instead they ate in silence, but the silence was comfortable, how odd. He hadn't had company he felt comfortable around in a while, perhaps it was a mutual understanding without words that they'd be around each other for a while.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

Author: Yes it's a crack ship, reviews maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Chapter Two: Home

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Vincent had thought for a couple of days while Kuja was there, Kuja was magically ripping apart parts of the place and then rebuilding it with magics. He'd put in a large fireplace, redid the rooms, cleaned everything, and essentially made the place over like new. The only place he didn't go near was the basement. Vincent found that curious, he hadn't told Kuja to not go down there, but Kuja still really hadn't.

Vincent still couldn't figure out why Kuja had stayed, he couldn't fathom why anyone would want to be there. Still he watched Kuja work on the place, soon it was warm and clean and Vincent walked out into it looking around.

"Why?" he asked.

Kuja looked at Vincent. "I never had a home." he confessed.

Vincent looked at him. "Then what makes you know what makes one?" he asked.

Kuja chuckled. "Oh simple, I always imagined what a home would be like, the exact opposite of what I always had." he said.

Vincent looked away. "I don't deserve a home." he said.

Kuja sighed. "You think I do?" he asked.

Vincent looked at him curiously. "I deserve a home less then everyone else, I destroyed countless homes, countless lives. I did it all in the name of my own life, I destroyed so many, I was jealous. Jealous that they could live when I was denied such a gorgeous fate, instead my fate was that of a mortal." he said.

Vincent nodded simply and Kuja smirked. "But you know, you're wrong." he said.

Vincent looked at Kuja curiously. "You deserve a home, though many would say I do not deserve a home because of the atrocities I have committed and I would agree with them to a point. I believe everyone deserves a home. You deserve one for no other reason then allowing me to stay here with you. The shows a selflessness, and selfless people are often those who wind up alone because they gave too much, their hearts are scarred and torn because of what they've given. But maybe it's time you received something instead." said Kuja's poetic tone.

Kuja's face twisted into a smile that showed his pain. "I was never selfless." he said.

Vincent looked at him as he spoke, his crimson eyes couldn't look away from the other man. "I was selfish in the worst possible way, I wanted my life, and I made them all pay for being able to live longer then I could. I made them pay for living, I was a hypocrite in the worst way, and I only at the last moment realized my mistake." spoke Kuja's bitter tone.

Kuja looked to Vincent then. "I do not deserve a home but I still desire one, and that makes me selfish. But I admit my selfishness, there is nothing that can be done. Even if you do not believe you deserve one, I want to make one here with you, I want you to have something, a place no a sanctuary. Perhaps it is because your kindness or apathy, I cannot tell which you hold towards me." spoke Kuja's poetic tone.

The argent haired youth's words were taken to heart as Vincent listened to him. The bitter guise of self hatred did not go unnoticed by sanguine irises. Said pools of bloodied ice dropped their gaze to the floor. Did he deserve this, any of it? It was pure luck that Cloud and the others had discovered him in the basement of the manor four years prior. Did the Goddess see it fit to grant him yet another chance for companionship? Maybe, maybe not. Fate could be twisted and changed at any time, maybe this was a new twist in that fate. "Perhaps it's both," he stated with a barely audible sigh. "Or perhaps under a pretense that maybe I can atone for my mistakes…" he chuckled bitterly, a small smirk gracing pale features.

Kuja looked at that smirk and his cerulean eyes examined the man before him before he looked away. Somehow the air between them had changed because of Kuja's words, it was a different kind of tense then it had been. Kuja knew he could often create tensions without meaning to, it was in his nature to do so. Still this tension, it wasn't bad like he normally was with others. This tension was comfortable. He chuckled a little. "To atone for the past mistakes is something everyone desires, we all have a past. But perhaps what I'm asking is for a future now." he said in a poetic tone. Kuja looked to Vincent curiously then. "You want to atone, I can see it, but you know you can't do that until you accept that maybe you cannot do it on your own. You seem to have tried for a long while now to gain forgiveness for your sins, at least that's what I can see in your eyes. Well maybe the only way true forgiveness can be obtained is if someone goes through the process with you. I know as I…I have tried to atone for my sins on my own…and I have found it practically impossible." he said. In other words Kuja was looking for a companion of sorts, though he was unsure of why he sought Vincent, it was something familiar between them, something different yet they were so very much the same at the same time.

It was obvious they had somehow reached something deeper, Kuja had seen past Vincent's facade, he had looked into his soul somehow. And Vincent, Vincent was unable to stop him from doing these things. Vincent knew he could never atone and he looked away from Kuja, this place was a trap not a sanctuary. This place held all of his pain, how could Kuja think he could change that? Still he was curious about one thing.

"Why haven't you touched the basement?" he asked.

Kuja shook his head. "Because that's your personal space." he said.

Vincent looked at him curiously and Kuja smirked. "A man's space is important, you're usually down there so I don't go down there. I respect you enough not to do that." he said.

Vincent looked at Kuja, things were strange between them that much was true. Kuja himself thought about it, it was true that he himself had never really had a life or the promise of anything more. His private life was just that, sure he had traveled the lands and as a noble met many women and men of promise. Behind closed doors he'd slept around with a few of both, unsure honestly of what he truly could become attached to. Perhaps it was also because of what Garland had done to him that he was confused. Garland when he was young had commanded him, controlled him, his life was for Garland's purposes. He'd played along for so long, he'd slowly sabotaged Garland throughout the years behind his back. In the end it did not matter, the manner of his existence was beneath that man, he could not live any longer then Garland gave him, no matter how he tried to find a way out.

Kuja had been very much messed up in the head over his past life and thus he'd never had the time to be around someone for well, even this long. At least not comfortably, and Vincent was well a comforting figure around him rather then one like Garland or the people he'd slept with. Those who would just use him rather then see his life and attempt to help him, no. He had become strong because he had no help, because his life was as messed up as it had been. Kuja now was confused and conflicted over how Vincent and he were, things were so much...better. Yes there were questions but he felt as though he wasn't completely alone here.

"Vincent?" asked Kuja.

Vincent looked to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"When I cook again I'll need more supplies, do you know where to get them?" asked Kuja.

Vincent nodded. "Midgar, I suppose we'll end up going there together." said Vincent.

Kuja thought for a moment. "Alright, well I do hope my presence has become a bit more bearable to you then that first day." he said.

Vincent shrugged. "A little perhaps. You know...you can redo the basement, any time." said Vincent.

Kuja looked at Vincent but Vincent turned and walked away. The man was a mystery but Kuja couldn't help but think that maybe, maybe he wasn't alone in feeling comfortable, maybe Vincent was getting used to him a little. Kuja walked to a room and laid down on the bed, Vincent had disappeared, yes he'd fixed that place up, but there wasn't any fixing Vincent. But he didn't want to fix Vincent, but something in him wanted to get closer to the man, he could not help this. Perhaps it was how alone they both were, two lonely souls. He'd have to see where this could go with time.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222222

Author: Ok so parts of this were written by: ForgivingMySings on tumblr; And yes they deserve credit for writing those Vincent parts that I used in this fanfiction, I was Kujabunny on there which is where parts of this fic came from the rp. Anyway reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Chapter Three: Nightmares

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

"Cloud..." said Tifa from the front of the bar.

He looked over at her from next to Barret. "What?" he said.

He'd been home for a few days since Barret had needed some help moving some things around.

"I have a bad feeling." said Tifa looking up at the clouded sky.

Cloud raised an eyebrow but looked up at the sky, he wondered idly why it looked the way it did at the moment.

-Meanwhile-

Vincent was asleep, but he wasn't waking up, in fact he'd been asleep for a while, tossing and turning in that coffin. He thought of Lucrecia, the past sins he'd committed, their pain together over the years. The things he could not fix, the things he hadn't done that he should have. Finally he sat up out of his coffin, sleeping like this was pointless. He couldn't rest properly this way. He decided finally that the basement wasn't doing him any good. He went up to the main mansion, and he spotted Kuja thrashing back and forth on the bed. He wasn't dreaming peacefully either.

"Hm." was what Vincent voiced a little.

He walked over to Kuja and put his claw on his shoulder, which was when Kuja's appearance changed drastically, red hair, a red tail, red feathers, what a definite change. Vincent was suddenly sent flying back by a flare magic. He grunted as he hit the wall and looked up. Kuja ran over to him kneeling down, his body returning to normal as he knelt down.

"I am terribly sorry." spoke Kuja.

"Don't worry about it." said Vincent standing up, which was when Vincent suddenly blacked out.

Vincent's body had transformed, in front of Kuja stood Chaos.

"Who...who are you?" asked Kuja.

Vincent fought for control and the beast quickly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Vincent looked away from Kuja.

"That was something you will never see again." he said quickly walking away.

Kuja sighed and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head before he went to look at the projects he still had to do after his sleep. He sighed, this place would be impossible without more equipment, and he would be damned if he went after Vincent after what just occurred.

"Well but you're not one for avoiding problems." said Kuja to himself.

Thus he thought maybe somewhere in the mountains nearby, maybe there would be the supplies he'd need. The mountains were impossible to miss of course so he knew they were there.

"Well not food supplies, but work supplies should be a yes." he said to himself.

And with that Kuja left.

Vincent came out an hour later, which was when he found the note that Kuja had left.

"He's not thinking clearly." said Vincent with a growl, which was when he left after Kuja.

It wasn't hard to find the other, as Kuja was using his magics and putting things together. "You're not dead?" said Vincent in surprise.

"Do I honestly appear so stupid to you?" spoke Kuja.

"That's not what I meant." spoke Vincent annoyed slightly.

"Sorry, I did not mean to snap." said Kuja.

"What are you doing?" said Vincent.

"Getting some essential metals." explained Kuja.

"You're going to make the mountains collapse." said Vincent.

"Nonsense." spoke Kuja.

But that was when Vincent noticed one spot that Kuja wasn't watching carefully enough. A rock fell, Vincent leaped, and before they knew it, they were in a cave, Vincent on top of Kuja.

"Damn, I told you." said Vincent.

That's when he noticed Kuja looked particularly upset, more then he should have been.

"Hey...what's wrong?" asked Vincent, he wasn't even sure why he was asking.

Kuja sat up and Vincent moved off of him. "I hit you this morning and yet you come for me still." spoke Kuja.

"Clearly you were asleep when the flare came out." said Vincent.

"But you saw my trance form." spoke Kuja.

"I was wondering what that was." said Vincent.

"I'm sorry..." spoke Kuja.

Vincent sighed. "Yes me as well." he said.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Kuja.

"I almost let out Chaos on you. He's a demon within myself who can come out." spoke Vincent.

"I can handle myself you know." spoke Kuja.

"That doesn't mean I wish to fight you." said Vincent.

Kuja sighed and Vincent looked away. "Can you get us out of here?" he asked.

Kuja nodded. "I need a moment to charge ultima." he said.

Vincent nodded and thought for a moment when Kuja spoke. "I had a terrible sleep." he said.

Funny, Vincent hadn't had a good one either. "Why is that?" asked Vincent.

"Asking personal questions are we now?" spoke Kuja teasing the other.

"You may ask me one in return." spoke Vincent.

Kuja sighed and nodded. "I was dreaming of my death, and how at the end I saved them all, but only wound up destroyed. It's not easy dying. Especially when I spent all that time trying to prevent my own death." said Kuja.

"You died when you didn't wish to...I see." spoke Vincent.

"What do you see?" asked Kuja.

"Life is a losing game, things happen that are out of our control, people we care for die, and all we can do is remember that we couldn't save them. Who are we to say that we deserve to live more then they do?" spoke Vincent.

"I felt cheated myself but I see your point." spoke Kuja.

"This life...isn't going to get any better." spoke Vincent.

"Now that's not true." spoke Kuja folding his arms.

"And how can you be so sure?" said Vincent.

"Because looking at things that way does not work, I suppose our pasts must not be so grand, after all look at us, but that does not mean things must continue that way, we are in charge of our own paths, at least now I am." said Kuja.

He looked to Vincent then. "Ok my question. What happened to your hand?" he asked.

Vincent looked down. "Lost it, when Hojo experimented on me." said Vincent.

Kuja sighed. "Are you not going to give more detail then that?" he asked.

"I don't see a reason to." said Vincent.

Kuja flipped his hair back with another sigh before he blasted them out of there. Once he had the metals he needed, they went back to the mansion. Kuja looked down at himself.

"Filthy." he said.

Vincent raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kuja, which he suddenly wished he hadn't done, the other was covered in dirt, but he noticed the lack of clothing even more, and could even feel an attraction, he quickly looked away. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't be attracted to the other, that was preposterous and betraying Lucrecia. Another thing to add to his sin list he supposed. Kuja went to shower, and Vincent sat down. The other was unnerving him a bit, after all he'd gotten some information out of Vincent, more then Vincent wanted to admit. Kuja came out of course cleaned and with his clothes cleaned as well.

"So what about this Midgar?" asked Kuja.

"We're heading there today?" asked Vincent.

"Indeed." spoke Kuja.

Vincent sighed, the other was definitely making him do things out of the ordinary. Vincent sighed. "That would require walking there." he said with disdain.

"Hm maybe then we should plan for transportation. Do you know anyone who could assist us?" asked Kuja.

"Perhaps, I may call in the morning." spoke Vincent.

"Alright then it's settled." spoke Kuja.

Kuja moved and his tail swished a little as he sat down next to Vincent, Vincent looked at him and then away.

"Why did you not sleep well?" asked Kuja.

"I cannot tell you." spoke Vincent.

"How do you expect us to get easier living on with each other if you're like this?" asked Kuja.

"You don't wish to get close to me." said Vincent.

"Why not?" asked Kuja.

"I am not going to tell you that." spoke Vincent.

"Vincent, you owe me a reason." said Kuja.

"I owe you nothing." said Vincent.

Kuja growled. "What is it with you?" he spoke harshly.

Vincent suddenly felt tired...he blacked out again, Chaos was coming.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333

Author: Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: Chaos

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Kuja found himself pinned to the wall, Chaos's hand around his throat. He kicked Chaos off of himself and growled.

"Interesting, you have another form as well." said Kuja.

Chaos was in control, and clearly was not able to really talk, or was it?

"He does not wish to get close to you." said Chaos.

"Oh interesting, you can talk." said Kuja with a smirk upon his lips.

"Indeed." spoke Chaos.

"Well then you can listen." said Kuja.

He walked over to Chaos and looked Chaos dead in the eyes. "I won't back down, no matter how tough his outer shell is. Vincent is afraid of getting closer to me, or anyone else for that matter. He seems jaded in the worst manner possible. And honestly though I can understand his pain, I cannot allow him to wallow in it forever. I care for him, and that is despite only just having met him. I will not force him closer to me, but I won't disappear simply because he is afraid. I did ask a question that prompted your arrival, clearly pushing too much, but I won't disappear from his life." said Kuja's confident tone.

Chaos was actually taken aback by the answer, no one had ever stared Chaos in the eye like that and not backed away. Kuja simply was too strong to be intimidated by Chaos. Chaos suddenly shrank back and Vincent came back out. He fell to the ground but he looked up at Kuja, Kuja seemed...fine, unharmed, nothing had happened to him.

"How?..." asked Vincent.

"I assume most who have faced that demon have been weak fools who cannot handle something simply so different from themselves. But I have no fear of such things." said Kuja examining his nails in a bored manner.

Vincent shook his head and stood up. "But I would like to apologize." said Kuja.

Vincent looked shocked a little by those words. "For what?" asked Vincent.

"For pushing you too far." spoke Kuja.

Vincent sighed. "I didn't sleep well because of my past and my regrets, the pain of who I couldn't save, and the regret of allowing what happened to her, to happen to her." he said.

Kuja nodded, that was the best answer he would get at this point. They returned to the mansion soon, and Kuja made them a dinner from magic purely which did exhaust him, fixing up a few metal parts in the place with the metals he'd managed to obtain, and then going to sleep.

-the next day-

Kuja and Vincent were on their way to Midgar, it seemed that they had finally decided to leave the mansion. They would need food supplies if Kuja was not to completely drain himself of magic every day feeding them. Vincent was silent as they walked along the fields.

"You know, you haven't spoken to me all day." said Kuja.

"There's not really much to talk about." said Vincent.

"There's plenty to talk about." spoke Kuja.

Vincent sighed and looked up at the sky. "Did you have a family?" he asked.

Kuja thought for a moment. "Well my brother Zidane, my sister Mikoto, the many genomes in existence, then there was Garland." spoke Kuja with a slight shiver about Garland.

"What id Garland do?" asked Vincent.

"It's actually rather funny that you ask me such personal questions yet when I ask you them, I get a beast in my face." spoke Kuja, flipping his hair back.

"I'll tell you about Chaos." said Vincent.

"Garland was the creator of the genomes, we were tools of his for his purposes. But I didn't agree with his methods, I developed emotions and everything else that usual genomes did not. Zidane also developed such things. I knew that I would die too soon so I rebelled against Garland, and eventually against the world that I knew would long outlive me." spoke Kuja.

"So Garland was your father?" asked Vincent.

Kuja went rigid. "Did you call someone for a ride?" asked Kuja.

"Yes Barret is on his way, we just had to come out a bit before he could find us." said Vincent.

"So what about Chaos?" asked Kuja.

"Chaos was born of the experiments Hojo did to me. Hojo made Sephiroth, the mad man on this planet who tried to destroy us. Sephiroth was obsessed with pleasing a mother of sorts, Jenova, an alien whose DNA had been put into Sephiroth's system long ago." said Vincent.

"So why did Hojo experiment on you?" asked Kuja.

"Because I was in love with a woman named Lucrecia. She chose Hojo over me, and when I tried to help her, he took me and experimented on me. Lucrecia became Jenova, Lucrecia was the true mother of Sephiroth." said Vincent.

Kuja nodded, this was all very interesting, but he had just one question left.

"Vincent, when was the last time you were happy?" asked Kuja.

Vincent went rigid this time. "When I was around Lucrecia." he said.

Kuja walked next to Vincent and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with deep cerulean eyes, the kind of eyes that Vincent could get lost in. When suddenly they heard a beep, a truck pulling up with Barret at the wheel.

"Hey Vincent, what the fuck?" said Barret getting out of the truck.

His hand pointed at Kuja. "He's got silver hair! Come on man! He's one of those Sephiroth clone fuckers!" exclaimed Barret's colorful language.

Kuja put his hands on his hips. "He's not." said Vincent calmly.

Barret growled. "Vincent, what's gotten into your head? And another thing, why the fuck aint he wearin' clothes?" asked Barret.

"Excuse me but I am wearing clothes, even if they do not reach your status of appreciation, they meet my own. And my hair may be silver, but I can assure you I have no idea who this Sephiroth is who you speak of, or at least not more then I've been informed of by Vincent, believe me, I am not him." spoke Kuja's acidic tone.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. What happens when I say Jenova, huh?" said Barret.

Kuja blinked a couple of times unamused, he flipped his locks of hair back and walked towards the truck. "What is this strange device?" asked Kuja.

Barret's jaw dropped. "Huh well guess that he aint part of Sephiroth." said Barret rubbing the back of his head.

Kuja poked the truck a little, and Vincent sighed. "It's a truck, hop in the back, it will take us to Midgar more quickly then walking." spoke Vincent.

Kuja sighed and nodded, getting into the back of it, Barret went and got into the front, driving them to Midgar. "So how long you two plannin' on stayin' in Midgar?" asked Barret.

"As long as Kuja sees fit, he wants to get food supplies to cook more effectively for myself and him at the mansion." said Vincent calmly.

"He's livin' with you?" asked Barret.

Vincent thought about how to answer this question. "Yes I suppose he is." a slight smirk upon his lips. But the more he thought about that, why did that make Vincent feel so good? Why did Kuja's presence seem to affect him? He'd had friends before this, Cloud and company that was, but none of them seemed to make him feel as though he was their true friend, or close person. No, only Kuja seemed to care in such a manner about him. Kuja prodded him, asked him the tough questions, opened himself up a little, showed Vincent that though their pasts were very much hard on them, that he wasn't alone in his pain. Sure he knew Cloud was very much like him, but that's why Kuja was also different, their pains were different from each other but still both had been affected in so many ways.

And then it hit Vincent, the reason why Kuja affected him like this, was his emotions were changing around Kuja. The intensity from the other, the raw emotions they shared, they were making Vincent develop something else. Feelings that were...strange, bizarre. But all too familiar of course. He was falling for Kuja.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Reviews, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Chapter Five: Struggling

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Kuja was wondering why Vincent seemed upset when they made it to Midgar, he wasn't sure if he should press it this time though, he couldn't keep bothering Vincent that much. Kuja began to think about things, like how happy Zidane must have been even after his death. He knew Zidane had lived, and been with Garnet. The golden child as always, Kuja really couldn't say it out loud, but he'd always been jealous of Zidane. He was lucky, so lucky. He didn't have the ugliness inside of him that Kuja had in himself. He was selfless and also kind. Kuja felt inadequate compared to him. The thoughts actually began to depress Kuja more and more as he thought on them.

Vincent noticed Kuja was looking down more and more, but he was dealing with the hurdles in his own mind. Upon realizing that he was falling for Kuja, he knew that it was a terrible thing to do. It was a betrayal to his love for Lucrecia above all else. He couldn't dare actually fall again, no it was impossible.

Even so they both walked into Tifa's bar as they were supposed to. She looked up a little alarmed by Kuja's hair color, but Barret walked over and explained things to her. Cloud came out and looked at Kuja raising an eyebrow as he listened to what Barret said.

"Wait, he doesn't even know who Jenova is?" asked Cloud.

"That's what I said." said Barret.

"But that's impossible, even civilians know about Jenova now." stated Cloud.

"Right, he said something about not being from this world." said Vincent.

"Well I'm not, the only reason I'm even here is because of a woman from the life stream." he said.

"What!?" exclaimed Cloud getting closer to Kuja, emotion surging though his eyes.

"Do you know her name?" asked Cloud.

Kuja tried to think, had he learned her name?

_Aerith_

Wait where had that come from? Maybe she gave it to him?

"Aerith." said Kuja.

Cloud's eyes were wide, Tifa had placed her hands over her mouth in shock, and Barret was slack jawed.

"Aerith sent you?" asked Cloud.

Kuja nodded. "She said this was our second chance of sorts. I have to succeed at something, if I do then I get to keep this new life she granted me, but my time is limited, as is hers. I must complete something, and both of our lives will become permanent." spoke Kuja.

"What task is this?" asked Vincent on edge.

Kuja thought more on this. "Well to be honest, I don't really know, she asked me to save the life of someone, but who? I have no idea." said Kuja.

Vincent looked perplexed, Cloud was looking at the ground. "Our chances of seeing her again rest with you?" he asked, almost choking on the words.

Kuja sighed. "Perhaps that is the case. I died after all, my powers however magical as they are, were much more sophisticated on my planet then they are here, perhaps she borrowed some of my power to make this happen?" he asked.

"That could make sense." said Vincent in observation.

"Well hey, any friend of Aerith's is a friend of ours." spoke Tifa with a smile.

Kuja smirked at her words, looking at the ground. They were so warm to him, when they shouldn't have been. He was selfish, all he wanted was his own happiness. He wanted nothing more then to be beloved and be immortal, be that kind of untouchable that had power, that the world couldn't touch.

Even so as Kuja thought about it, it wasn't just about him anymore. He was doing this because she had asked, because of the life he could have, but to be honest all that he wanted to do was make Vincent happier. Since he'd met him, Kuja had become fascinated with him, Kuja had gone out of his way to get to the other. Not because of some obligation to do so, but simply because he wanted to. And the more he learned about Vincent, he learned that Vincent just simply didn't deserve the pain he'd endured in his life. Not like Kuja had deserved, Vincent deserved better. He should have had a good life, he was a good man, that much was obvious to Kuja.

And that was when the realization hit Kuja, he had fallen for Vincent. Of course, it made sense to Kuja in that moment why he was selfless about Vincent. It was due to a selfish reasoning that his heart had been enraptured by the man against his mind's whim, but still it had happened. He of course knew how selfish love was, it wasn't like he could force such a thing upon Vincent, a man who clearly would have zero interest. No, he knew it was hopeless.

"So we should head to the market tomorrow Vincent, for now I will accept your friend's hospitality." spoke Kuja's poetic tone.

Vincent nodded and then slowly ascended to the room that Tifa always gave him. Kuja of course was given a guest room and sat down on the bed. Thinking about it now, Zidane would let Vincent go for his own happiness, Zidane would have known the right thing to say or do. He was so much better at these sorts of things then Kuja was, Kuja was brought down by his own ego, his own narcissistic nature, his own desires. And even now they clouded his judgment.

"Tough day huh?" asked Cloud from the doorway.

Kuja looked up at Cloud with cerulean eyes. "I know that look, I get it whenever I'm thinking too much." he said.

"Then how would you know it?" asked Kuja.

"Because Tifa tells me so." said Cloud sitting next to Kuja.

"I only wish I was a better person." whispered Kuja.

"Don't we all?" asked Cloud.

Kuja looked at him curiously. "Aerith, she was a good person, better then myself." he said.

"My brother Zidane, he's better then I am, or ever will be." spoke Kuja.

"I wouldn't say that." said Cloud.

Kuja looked at Cloud curiously. "You push, I can tell. Vincent spoke more here today then he's spoken in a while. He actually seemed a little disturbed by something, but it's not you. I can tell, you're a good influence on him. Sorta like Aerith and Tifa have been good influences in my life in different ways." said Cloud.

"Are you with her?" asked Kuja.

"Tifa? No. We're just friends, Aerith was my true love." spoke Cloud.

"I hope I succeed then for your sakes." said Kuja.

"It's entirely up to you, just hey, remember that Vincent is a good man and deserves more then he's gotten in his life." said Cloud.

"I know, I can tell." spoke Kuja.

Cloud got up and left, leaving Kuja to struggle with his inner thoughts, while Vincent just upstairs struggled with his own as well.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Author: Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Chapter Six: Scars

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Vincent couldn't sleep, and he wound up getting up in the middle of the night. Looking up at the night sky, his crimson eyes stared at the stars.

"Lucrecia...how can this be?" he asked himself.

Closing his eyes once, suddenly he opened them and looked around, there she was, looking at him.

"Vincent..." she said.

"Lucrecia..." he said breathlessly.

"You need to stop beating yourself up." she said.

Vincent shook his head looking down and away from her. "It's ok if you happen to fall in love again Vincent." she said.

"No it's not, it betrays my feelings for you." he said.

"No it doesn't Vincent. I know you'll always love me." she said.

"You do?" asked Vincent.

She smiled at him. "Yes, it just means that your heart has healed enough to actually let another in after me." she said.

"I didn't think it would ever be possible." he said to her.

"Well, maybe it's time that you lived again Vincent." she said.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the connection, Kuja's hand was on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Kuja.

"Fine." said Vincent, shrugging Kuja's hand away, even though the feel of that hand sent shivers down his spine.

"You don't seem it." spoke Kuja's gentle tone, he himself wasn't doing so well either though.

"It seems you cannot sleep either." spoke Vincent.

"No you're correct." said Kuja, folding his arms across his torso, an unusual stance for him, as he usually seemed to boast such confidence, but right now, that wasn't the case for Kuja. He couldn't put up that wall of confidence that he usually had, not when it seemed pointless around Vincent.

Vincent looked at Kuja and then looked at the ground. "You were sent here to save someone's life." said Vincent.

"Indeed." spoke Kuja sitting down nearby on a chair and looking up at Vincent.

"Do you know who you were supposed to save?" asked Vincent.

"I don't see why it should matter. I was reborn near your mansion, I'd assume she meant you somehow." spoke Kuja.

"I'm not savable. I'm alive." said Vincent.

"If you call what you do living." spoke Kuja sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" asked Vincent.

Kuja stood up then and walked over to Vincent. "Maybe she didn't mean literally." he said.

"You're dreaming." spoke Vincent.

"I don't care. I don't care what this life is, if it's but a dream then I do not wish to wake up. In my world, no one was kind to me after what I did to them. Only Zidane forgave me ever, and then I died right as he did this. I was alone my entire life, and now, now I have found you. And say what you will, but I like you. Your pain is different then my own. I deserved every second of solitude and pain in my former life. But you have deserved nothing of what you have gained. You live alone, you close yourself off from the world. You make sure no one gets close, for fear of rejection and more pain. You have friends, but even they are kept at a distance from yourself. Vincent, do you not see that this life you have given yourself isn't living?" asked Kuja.

Vincent's crimson eyes stared into Kuja's cerulean eyes for what seemed like eternity. So Kuja, a man who knew of pain that was deserved, he was releasing Vincent from his own sins. Vincent's sins that he had never tried to free himself from, Kuja was releasing the pain, he wasn't erasing it, he was releasing Vincent from it. The guilt that Vincent had lived with for so long, he had been released from it because of Kuja. Just as Aerith had released Cloud from his guilt over Zack and her during the Kadaj incident. But unlike Cloud, Vincent's heart was filling with this man, this brave, odd, and of course obtrusive man. The scars of Vincent's past were realized, perhaps Kuja didn't know all of his sins, but it didn't matter since Kuja knew the source of them all. Kuja knew Lucrecia, he knew what Hojo had done, and he knew Vincent's pain.

"May I ask you something?" asked Vincent.

"Sure." said Kuja gently.

"Your past, the pain, the regrets you have, the sins you can never make up for because to that world you are dead. But if you could go back, even now, would you? Would you try to help those sins be cleansed? Would you change things?" asked Vincent.

Kuja thought about it, he wasn't Zidane, no matter what he wasn't that kind of a person. He couldn't care less that what he'd done was wrong, because to him it was justified, sure a few things he would have tried to make up for, he would have attempted to make things better in some places. Truthfully though, he saw no purpose in redeeming sins that way, simply trying to make up for the past mistakes he'd made. He would be stomped down before he even got a chance due to the amount of damage he'd done. In truth, the only reason he helped Vincent was due to the selfishness he had in himself, the wishing to be closer to the other. Yes he felt guilty for his past mistakes, but simply going back and trying to help things? Could he have done it? Was it right? Kuja was stuck in the middle of these thoughts. Was it enough to want a new future here? Was his past that important to him? How did one make up for their mistakes?

"I...I don't know." said Kuja choking the words out.

Vincent looked at him, Kuja seemed incredibly troubled.

"How do you make up for mistakes like that? Massive amounts of trauma caused? What if you don't regret everything you did? Even if most of it was wrong? Sure we all have regrets, our pasts are terrible. My past is terrible. The things I did, yes most of it I would want to make up for. But part of me still feels it was justified, that my pain was true enough to cause such pain to others. I suppose I'll never be a true hero of sorts, no matter what." spoke Kuja.

Vincent shook his head. "It's alright, I understand what you mean, the scars of your past, they leave you confused, conflicted on many things. You felt some of it was justified, there's some things you'd try to make up for, but you're unsure of it all." said Vincent.

"I believe that honestly, my future is here. I wouldn't go back, because I felt I've already done more good here then I ever did in my world, and going back there simply to try and make things better, it wouldn't work. Because all it would do is try to heal some of the pain, but it would never ignore that I dealt the pain in the first place. Here, with you. I'm selfish, I want to be close to you. I want to be around you, something is pulling me to you. At first it was just a curiosity, but I must say that I am proud to be around you, I am proud to be your friend now, at least that is what I hope we are. I feel proud that I am building a home with you, even if it's against your whim. I am proud because I can tell that you are at least a little happier with me around then not. And I know it hasn't been very long since I arrived, but already something is changing in my life. I know what it is to not be alone now. And that, that is how I realize I am now atoning for my sins somehow. I once told you I tried, it's not easy. And I realize you've never tried, but it's clear to me that this is working somehow." spoke Kuja.

Vincent heard the words, it was true, Kuja was affecting him, he was making Vincent feel again, he was helping Vincent. Though Vincent was unsure, it was true that things had become better in the short time since Kuja had arrived. And before Vincent could stop himself, he grabbed Kuja and pulled him in kissing him on the lips in a passionate exchange.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Chapter Seven: The Wound

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Kuja was surprised by the kiss, but he gladly returned it, wrapping his arms around the other, their tongues mingled together, exchanging a heated glance with each other as they kissed. Finally the kiss broke, and Vincent looked at the ground. The kiss had been magic, the fireworks there, it was all so obvious now. Kuja reached out and suddenly, his hand went through Vincent.

"Kuja?" asked Vincent looking at the hand.

Kuja looked at his hand, and there stood Aerith. Her green eyes looking at Kuja, he looked at Aerith.

"Aerith?" asked Kuja.

"Kuja, your task has been completed." she said.

"What?" asked Kuja.

"Your second fate has been granted." spoke Aerith.

"So then why am I disappearing!?" exclaimed Kuja.

"You're going back to your own world." said Vincent.

Kuja shook his head and reached out for Vincent, Vincent looked at him and smiled a little.

"I love you." said Vincent.

Kuja stopped and looked at Vincent. "I love you too." he said back.

And then, he was gone. Kuja sighed as he awoke in the middle of the fields of Gaia, his world. He sighed and growled. "I have to find a way back." he said as he began walking.

-meanwhile-

Aerith looked at Vincent who sighed. "Aerith, you're solid, aren't you?" he said.

Aerith nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm back." she said.

Aerith turned and saw Cloud come out of the bar, a shocked look on his face. Tifa ran out after him and ran over hugging Aerith.

"Aerith!" exclaimed Tifa, tears running down her face.

"Kuja...he...what happened?" asked Cloud.

"He's back to his own world." said Aerith.

"But Vincent." said Tifa.

"Must be patient, there's something to be said about people like Kuja and myself." said Aerith, a small knowing smile on her lips.

Cloud walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek, she looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I've missed you." said Cloud.

"And I you." she said.

He leaned down, kissing Aerith sweetly on the lips, after the kiss they all went into the bar, Vincent sat down, he felt so lost but he knew, he had to be patient. He of course thought about what Lucrecia had said to him, he knew maybe it was time he actually went and saw her again. Leaving once everyone was asleep, he went to the place where the crystal of her lay.

Sitting down he looked up at her form, his crimson eyes closing after a moment.

"Vincent?" he heard her voice.

"Lucrecia...I lost him." he said bitterly.

"He'll come back." she said.

Vincent nodded a little, somehow feeling her hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait here with you." he heard her voice say.

He looked up, she wasn't there but he could feel her. He knew then he'd wait as long as it took, for the man who had taught him that pain didn't rule over us forever.

-Meanwhile-

Kuja had made his way to Alexandria, his cerulean eyes staring up at the city around him. He flipped his silver locks of hair back. Moving forward he saw Garnet near her window at the palace. Beatrix and Steiner were guarding the doors with all the guards around. But Kuja felt his magical powers return to their full glory, he teleported up to her room.

"Hello little Canary." he said.

She turned, eyes going wide, she of course was about to scream when Zidane appeared next to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy?" he asked Kuja.

"Well the answer to that is rather obvious, is it not little brother?" asked Kuja coldly.

Zidane sighed. "It's good to see you, I'm glad you're alive." he said walking over to Kuja.

Garnet had folded her arms, still not really forgiving him but also remembering what he'd done for them at the very end.

"Why are you here?" asked Garnet.

Kuja puled out a letter, it was a rolled up scroll and he gave it to her. "I want you to read this, read this out to everyone in this world, for me." he said.

"Why? Why don't you read it?" asked Garnet.

"Because no one would listen. Only you would they listen to dearest Canary." he spoke.

Zidane sighed. "So what do you mean everyone on this world?" asked Zidane.

"Everyone dearest brother must hear these words. I will not be staying, I have somewhere I belong and need to get back to, a home." he said.

"A home?" asked Zidane, confused.

"The letter will explain it all." spoke Kuja.

And with that he disappeared, leaving a confused Garnet and Zidane. Garnet opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dearest Gaia,_

_Not long ago, this world was threatened, so many things happened, people died, and a war was brought on. I destroyed so much, and I must say that there are many regrets I have. I know that what I did in the end, to defeat Necron, doesn't mean much to you. You lost beloved people, especially those of Burmecia. I destroyed that place, destroyed so many lives. And only now do I realize that I was so very wrong. I killed them because my own life was forfeit. I did not wish for them to be able to live the life that I myself would not be granted. So I created pawns, those who would live even shorter then I would, the black mages. And I used them, I used them to make myself feel superior, so that in my revenge I could cause the pain I had been dealt to others. None of it was right, and I know the damage cannot be undone, nothing will make what I did right. And I know that my sins will never be cleansed, not in this world. It matters not, for I realize that because of this, I cannot remain in this world. I am running away I suppose, to most of you. I regret my actions, but at the same time I felt some of it was necessary. And to you, this must be unacceptable, but to me it's not. Not everything will be black and white. Even now, I wonder what most of you would have done in my position. I do not regret causing some of the pain, especially destroying that selfish Queen. Though I did it out of my own selfishness. But what I did to Burmecia, was me destroying lives simply because of my own circumstances, lives that were not tainted like the Queen's. And what I did to the black mages, was deplorable. But even now, I didn't change the Queen completely, I only opened up her true self, I allowed her to become the person she wished to be, and that person was a monster. But I was a worse monster, and that I realize is true. So only should I be banished, not by you, you would either have me killed or imprison me I assume, all of you. I am banishing myself, giving up my name in this world, and going to save another from the fate that they did not deserve. And whether or not any of you believe me, I now know what it means to have someone you care for besides yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuja_

Garnet looked at Zidane, her own eyes filled with tears as he held her closely. "He doesn't regret killing my mother." she choked.

"Maybe not, but he does regret most of what he did." said Zidane.

Garnet threw her arms around Zidane, burying her face into his shoulder. "I hate him yet I don't..." she said crying.

Zidane sighed. "He's learned a lot, but I don't think he'll ever learn what it means to be purely against something or purely for something. Kuja's complicated, he tends to make you hate him and like him at the same time. But he does now realize, you don't need a reason to help someone if you truly care for them. You just do it." said Zidane.

Kuja walked to the abandoned ruins of the Iifa Tree, moving down where it had once been, he kneeled down and lay a hand on the abandoned dead vines.

"I don't know how to get back...but I know I must." he whispered.

Kuja's cerulean eyes looked at the magical energies, there wasn't much left, and that was definitely driving him a little crazy. How was he supposed to travel to a whole other world like this? He would need a lot more magic for that. He refused to go find black mages for it, he refused to ruin their lives once again, he would surely suck up their magic and then use it, but he refused to become Garland. Even if he'd once been that, the hypocrite who used people the way Garland had used him. He wasn't that anymore, he couldn't be. Even so as he thought of Vincent, how lonely, how lost he was. Kuja's heart hurt, the wound was there, the wound of love that had been inflicted upon him by himself. He realized then, it might not be easy, but he would return. This wound was festering, and he had to get it healed. He had to be with the other no matter what.

Which is what began his four month effort to gather enough magic, without using black mages or going into society, just to get back to Vincent.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

Author: Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Chapter Eight: Breaking the Shards of Misery

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Four month, four months Vincent had exiled himself to that cave with Lucrecia's ghost, occasionally going back to the mansion, he'd done in the footsteps of Kuja, fixing the place up. The basement was even changed, and he made the large master bedroom for himself and Kuja perfect.

It was all that Vincent could keep from falling apart again. Kuja was, he was selfish, stubborn, and always bothering Vincent about things. He'd backed down a little, and then Vincent had pushed, they'd both pushed each other into realizing that they needed each other. And then he was gone.

Four grueling months, and Kuja had gained enough magic to try a very dangerous spell that he knew of. It was probably going to kill him, in fact it had a 70% chance of doing so. But he knew that he had to try it.

Finally Kuja had enough magic in that tree, he had gathered enough in himself, and he had created the portal necessary for world teleportation. He casted the spell, a light surrounding him, and suddenly he had disappeared.

His cerulean eyes opened and there stood people in the life stream, Sephiroth, Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Angeal, and Lucrecia. He didn't recognize any of them, but Lucrecia walked forward.

"I knew you would come." she said.

Kuja looked at her confused.

"I am Lucrecia, and I have entered the lifestream in case you were brought here to take you back to him." she said.

Kuja nodded. "So I died again?" he asked.

"In a way yes, the spell you cast killed you and brought your soul here." she said.

Kuja looked down. "Which means I can't reach him." he said.

Lucrecia shook her head. "It's going to be hard, none of us are cetra so we don't have the powers Aerith had. But we will try to help you." she said.

Sephiroth walked forward. "I am Sephiroth, and Lucrecia is my mother. Vincent was not my father, but he could have been. He had every reason to become one, but he didn't. Hojo was my father, and my sins, they are not forgiven even now. They never will be, when Jenova took over myself, and my three clones. We all realize now, this lifestream, where Aerith helped us, where I met my true mother again. We would do anything to help her." he said.

Kuja nodded, with that the hands went in and Zack grinned. "You know something I'm glad you got Aerith back, that meant so much to me." he said.

Kuja smiled at him, and suddenly he woke up, he was in Vincent's mansion, the basement. Looking around, he saw where Hojo had done things, but something was different, the dust was gone. Standing up slowly, he felt band new, alive somehow again. He moved up to the living room, Vincent had fixed the place up, he had continued Kuja's work. Kuja looked around for him, desperate to find him. He walked to the kitchen, and there he sat, moping of course, alone and obviously reverting a little.

"Vincent!" exclaimed Kuja.

Vincent's eyes looked up, wide. Kuja ran over and grabbed him hugging him, Vincent held Kuja close, the two of them not wishing to let go.

"Are sins ever forgiven?" asked Kuja.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't tried." spoke Vincent through the tears.

"Can you forgive me for the sin of leaving you?" asked Kuja.

"That would be under the pretense that I ever was angry at you." spoke Vincent.

Kuja grabbed Vincent kissing him passionately, tongues melding together, the two of them not willing to let go, hands all over each other as they needed to know the other was real.

Finally the kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes, Cerulean met Crimson.

"Vincent, you are an amazing man. Someone who deserves the world. All you ever did was care for someone, and it got you hurt. You were a strong man in the end, it didn't kill you what he did, you got your revenge and moved forward but always clung to things that weren't your fault being your fault. You are amazing, and I'm sure Lucrecia understands why I say this to you. Please, move together with me, perhaps you can be released from the prison you set upon your own mind." said Kuja.

Vincent gulped and moved forward, leaning his head on Kuja's shoulder. "Yes and you, please I understand that you don't regret everything, but please don't allow the regrets to rule over your future with me. I have every confidence in you and I, because we understand though our pains are different, they are the same. You and I, maybe it wasn't fate, maybe it was just a chance, a pure strike of luck brought you and I together. And although I've never been an optimistic person, I'd like to say I have confidence in you and I and our ability to move forward." answered Vincent.

Kuja smiled gently at Vincent who smiled a little and looked down. "I never thought I'd fall for you like this." said Vincent.

"Well I am irresistible." spoke Kuja.

"Don't ruin the moment." groaned Vincent.

Kuja leaned in and kissed Vincent on the lips once more. "You do know, I accept all of you, even Chaos. I know, we're going to struggle even now, and I'm sure I'll see him again, but even when he's out, I can promise you this. I will do whatever it takes to make you proud to be with me, despite whatever may come." spoke Kuja.

Vincent nodded and kissed Kuja once again, the kiss was slow and sensual. Their bodies moved closer to each other and they soon found themselves in the master bedroom, mouths attached to each other. Kuja moved his hands over Vincent's clothes, his hands pulling them off with grace and skill. Kuja's clothes easily were removed and the two of them fell onto the large bed with the canopy over it. Kuja's tail wrapped around Vincent's leg as he kissed him passionately. Vincent beneath Kuja as their hard bodies pressed against each other. Naked, Vincent's clawed hand moved up Kuja's back, causing Kuja to shiver in pleasure. Kuja's hands moving down Vincent's torso, rubbing his chest and down his muscled stomach. Vincent's long black locks of hair were free as the head band was no longer on, and Kuja's silver locks of hair as they melded closer together. Kuja moved his hand down, grabbing Vincent's erection, he slowly began to stroke it. This caused Vincent to moan out and gasp, his face hidden in Kuja's shoulder embarrassed a little. Kuja kissed down his neck, and moved his other hand to Vincent's thigh.

"Do you wish for me to take you? Or the other way around love?" asked Kuja's sensual tone.

Vincent blushed more but his crimson eyes looked to Kuja. "You may take me this time, the next I will take you." he said in his deep erotic tone.

Kuja smirked and moved down, his head ducked down and he slowly took Vincent's erection into his mouth. Vincent threw his head back as Kuja swallowed him more and more, pleasure filling his body. Kuja swallowed around his hard cock more and more, before moving his hand to Vincent's entrance. Slowly he probed a finger inside of him, Vincent groaned a little but tried to relax into the intrusion. Kuja still sucked more and more on Vincent's cock while stretching his entrance slowly and lovingly. Vincent of course moaned and groaned, Kuja entered a second finger, stretching his entrance more and more. Vincent's hands clenched the bed sheets, he was sure his clawed hand might rip them so he moved it to Kuja's hair, gripping it a little. Kuja of course didn't mind, he rather liked how crazy he was driving Vincent. Kuja then moved off of Vincent suddenly, causing Vincent to look a little confused, before Kuja grabbed a bottle of lavender oil from the night stand. He leaned up kissing Vincent, pushing two fingers back into him that were coated in the oil, Vincent groaned as those fingers pushed into him, but then he gripped Kuja's shoulders when Kuja hit something inside of him.

"Oh? Like that?" asked Kuja sexily.

"Please, I need you." spoke Vincent breathlessly.

Kuja nodded and laid Vincent down, moving his knees on top of his shoulders, he slowly pushed his hard cock into Vincent. Vincent gasped more and gripped the sheets hard. Kuja smirked and slowly began to move inside of Vincent. Vincent was in ecstasy with the other, unable to speak, he could only moan out as the other began to slowly move in and out of him and built the pace, his cock hitting his prostate every time. Vincent was losing it, he didn't know this could feel THIS good. It was like every single miserable moment in his life was now shattered in that moment as the other took him. Kuja kissed him passionately then, moving the other's knees around his luscious hips. Kuja of course broke the kiss as he looked deep into Vincent's eyes.

"Kuja...I'm going to..." panted Vincent breathlessly.

"I as well my love." spoke Kuja's sensual tone back.

And then it happened, Vincent came hard, his release going all over Kuja's stomach while Kuja came inside of him and the two moaned in pure pleasure.

Finally as they came down from their orgasms, Kuja gently pulled out and lay next to Vincent. Vincent looked at him, and they both pulled the blankets over each other and moved close to cuddle and fall asleep. Both feeling as though they were finally at home.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888

Author: Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson Cerulean

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

As Garnet read the letter out to everyone in her world, everyone had gathered to hear Kuja's final words. She read it as easily as she could, struggling with her own emotions in some places, but even so she read it. Zidane stayed by her side, holding her hand, as she tried to be a good queen and allow everyone a final say from the mad man named Kuja. Yet somehow, it was bittersweet, no one said anything, no one responded negatively or positively. Not until the end when finally, everyone stood up and clapped. Garnet looked out at everyone shocked by their support.

"Queen Garnet! We are thrilled with the truth of this all!" exclaimed one of them.

Beatrix was slightly relieved, she was sure she would have needed to protect the queen somehow. But it seemed her people understood why she had done this. Zidane leaned over and kissed his beloved's cheek, happily able to feel that he could now forget the problems with Kuja, sure he was somewhere happy and safe at last.

-Meanwhile-

Cloud and Aerith both went to Zack's grave, the two of them looking out from that cliff. Cloud sighed. "I hope he understands." he said.

"Zack? Yes of course he does, he'd want your happiness Cloud." said Aerith.

"Do you think he's watching over us?" asked Cloud.

Aerith smiled. "Of course he is." she said.

Cloud nodded. "Aerith, I'm so glad you came back." he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am too Cloud, I am too." she said back.

"Do you think maybe we'll get to the promise land together?" he asked.

"Cloud, your promise land and my promise land are simply being with each other." she said.

Cloud smiled at her and kissed her cheek, the two of them returning to Tifa's bar, Aerith's 3 month pregnant belly was obvious as she walked to the truck that Barret insisted they take instead of Fenrir while she was pregnant.

-Meanwhile-

Kuja was staring out the window of the mansion, people were coming to Nibelheim. Since he'd fixed it up, more and more people were moving into town. Kuja of course had become mayor relatively quickly, and everyone knew who his beloved Vincent was. Vincent came to the window, it was early morning.

"Come back to bed?" he asked.

Kuja looked back at him. "This chance, this luck. I'm so happy it found me." he said.

Vincent smiled at him. "Same here my love, same here." spoke Vincent.

Kuja took Vincent's hand in his own and the two of them walked back to the bed together.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999

Author: so that's it ^^ reviews please?


End file.
